koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ieyasu Tokugawa
Ieyasu Tokugawa is the founder of the Tokugawa clan. He is known in contemporary times as one of the three unifiers of Japan, preceded by Nobunaga Oda and Hideyoshi Toyotomi. He is best known for establishing the Tokugawa shogunate, the last military regime of its kind in Japanese history. After his death, Ieyasu was worshiped during the Edo period as the great harbinger of peace who ended the land's long era of warfare and turmoil. His successor is Hidetada. His first appearance in the Samurai Warriors series occurred in the series's starting title, in which he was a non-playable unique character. He became a playable character in Samurai Warriors 2. Ieyasu places last in Gamecity's Sengoku Musou 3: Empires character popularity poll. For the Samurai Warriors 4 poll, he is voted fiftieth place. In Saihai no Yukue, his height is 165 cm (close to 5'5") and he is 55 years old. His hobby is caring for his health and longevity; his favorite food are simmered dishes. His Geten no Hana counterpart has two image songs, Shiawase Biyori and Hikari Sasu Mirai he. Role in Games "How exactly does that spear work...?" ::~~Yue Ying; Warriors Orochi Samurai Warriors Ieyasu is the proud lord of Mikawa and an old friend of Nobunaga. Due to political affairs, he was a former ally of Yoshimoto Imagawa. When Imagawa is ambushed at Okehazama, Ieyasu and his men choose to side with the Oda. In the first game, he plays a relatively supportive role and a secondary villain in other characters' scenarios -such as Yukimura or Goemon's stories. He schemes to take the land for his own by heavily relying on his vassals and resourceful shinobi, Hanzō. His leadership qualities are better demonstrated in Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends though he still relies on Tadakatsu for consolation. In the second game, Ieyasu is already allied with Nobunaga and aids his ally by attacking the larger Asakura army at Anegawa. He then tries to attack Shingen but falls victim to the elder general's ambush. Escaping with his life, Ieyasu mourns the vassals lost for his safety. Tadakatsu assures him that they died protecting the world of peace his lord envisions, strengthening Ieyasu's resolve. Shingen and Nobunaga eventually pass away and Ieyasu becomes one of the two powerful men of the land. To settle their differences, he challenges his rival, Hideyoshi, at Komaki-Nagakute. Although he won the battle, Ieyasu thought that killing his rival would only throw the land into confusion once more. Therefore, he keeps his ambitions in check and lets Hideyoshi rule for the time. As he assists the western siege at Odawara Castle, he gains Masamune as an ally. After Hideyoshi's passing, Ieyasu decides to set his plans into action and clashes with the Toyotomi loyalist, Mitsunari. After winning the battle of Sekigahara, Ieyasu becomes shogun and finally unites the land. Remaining Toyotomi loyalists band together to oppose him at Osaka Castle. Fearing that failure to affirm his grip would throw the land once more into chaos, he leads his army to destroy them. With the land finally at peace, Ieyasu has completed his arduous journey for unity. His dream stage focuses on a "what if?" scenario prior to the Battle of Sekigahara. Ieyasu and Ina are unexpectedly isolated from their allies when Kanetsugu and the Uesugi army heads straight for their location. His enemies also include the Sanada army from Ueda and Yoshinobu Satake. Ieyasu begins his story in Samurai Warriors 3 similar to his previous story and his goal for peace is emphasized. Slaying Nagamasa at Anegawa, the Oda army conquers the Takeda and the land has a brief reprieve from war. Ieyasu stations himself near Kyoto to oversee the growing serenity until Nobunaga suddenly dies at Honnōji. Determined to live and see his friend's dream for peace realized, Ieyasu flees. Breaking through Kotarō and Motochika at Iga, he safely arrives in Mikawa. After Hideyoshi slays Mitsuhide, it became a manner of time before the powerful generals would compete their ambitions against one another at Komaki-Nagakute. During the conflict, they both grow to respect one another and realize that they truly shared similar goals. When Ieyasu defeats Hideyoshi, he insists that they work together to achieve the dream that their lord sought. He gladly supports Hideyoshi's vision until the latter's natural death. Mitsunari, who disagrees with Ieyasu being the land's greatest man, assembles an army to oppose him. For the hopes of his fallen friends and for the future, Ieyasu defeats him at Sekigahara and Yukimura at Osaka Castle. Naming Yukimura as the greatest warrior in the land upon the younger man's death, he is pleased to see everyone's dream fulfilled at last and desires to treasure the hard-fought peace. Warriors Orochi During Orochi's scenario, Ieyasu is attacked at his home, Edo Castle, by the serpent army lead by Sun Ce. Not wanting to submit, he coordinates a brave resistance with his ally, Masamune. He counters many of his enemy's tactics -including their fire attack- but is ultimately outmaneuvered. To ensure his men are safe, he agrees to serve Orochi. He is one of the generals who assists Orochi's showdown with Nobunaga Oda. Ieyasu reluctantly continues his servitude in the first game. Though he asks for the young man to calm his impulsive nature for the time, he sympathizes with Sun Ce. During the story, Ieyasu also helps Sun Ce in many battles, such as Battle of Anegawa, where he keeps the main camp safe while the rest of the Wu attacks. When Sun Ce defects, Ieyasu follows suite and saves innocent people from Orochi's wrath. In Warriors Orochi 2, Ieyasu Tokugawa and his vassals join forces with Liu Bei. When Masamune is seen as a possible key to breaking Orochi's newly formed army, Ieyasu leads the force against him, hoping to reason with his old friend at Saika Village. However, he fails to convince his former ally to leave the serpent king's army. He shares his dream stage with the other Unifiers of Japan and wage a war against the Three Kingdoms rulers. He admires Liu Bei's trait of enduring hardship for his country. Befriending Liu Bei after Orochi's second defeat, Ieyasu and his army once resided within Chengdu. During the original timeline, the castle is demolished and Ieyasu's fate is uncertain. To gain his allegiance to the coalition, Ma Chao and company return to the past to save him and Liu Bei. Although Susano'o and his forces barge in an attempt to claim superiority over humanity, Ieyasu and his friend confront him and try to convince the immortal to believe in them. Although their passionate acclaim fails to move him, the general is confident they can save the future together with the coalition. Pokémon Conquest Ieyasu joins Nobunaga in Pokémon Conquest purely due to his old friendship with him. He acts as the leader for Fukutsu no Kuni and is heralded as one of the three top Bushou Leaders who guard the entrance to Nobunaga's home, Ryu no Kuni. Before the battle with the protagonist's army, Ieyasu formally introduces himself and his two generals. He politely informs the protagonist of his ties to Nobunaga and his desire to withhold nothing in his defense. During the battle, he openly mourns the loss of his supporters as they are defeated in the conflict but resolves to fight for their sake. He bids a respectful farewell when the protagonist's forces emerge victorious and later returns to Nobunaga's side to support his friend's final battle. His personal episode takes place after the main story's ending. Ieyasu is content to watch over the protagonist's reign of serenity. Tadakatsu interjects that while the people may be at peace, the Pokémon are still at unrest. Pokémon are valued as though they are the people's own lives, and it would be unjust to not include them with the land's future. Agreeing with Tadakatsu's sage advice, Ieyasu decides to collect 100 different Pokémon to enjoy Ransei's era of peace. Kessen Ieyasu is the irreplaceable leader of the Tokugawa forces in Kessen. A bold and wise ruler, he is fighting to realize the late Nobunaga's wish for peace. He often laughs in a fearless yet cynical manner during rather grim times. If he continues to be victorious throughout his campaigns, Ieyasu will gain a favorable position in the Imperial Court and eventually work his way up to shogun. Retiring and passing leadership to Hidetada, he arranges a marriage with his granddaughter, Princess Sen, to Hideyori. With his new political ties, the Toyotomis comply to weaken the defenses around Osaka Castle. However, the Toyotomis are bitter towards Ieyasu's ploys and tensions continue to mount between them. If he ends his rivals to power, Ieyasu will apologize to his granddaughter for her loss yet is pleased with the new peace they have. Losing this battle allows the Toyotomi family to regain some of their lost power and they push back against Ieyasu at Sekigahara. Winning either Osaka or Sekigahara means unification under Ieyasu, while losing the final encounter at Sekigahara has Ieyasu commit suicide. Should Ieyasu experience a straight string of losses, however, he may lose Ii to Mitsunari's troops. Tōdō may be lost if he loses the battle against Yukimura at Seta. Fukushima may defect back to the Toyotomi if Mitsunari is dead. Ieyasu runs the risk of being accused an enemy of the state by the powerful Toyotomi family. If he is defeated several times by Mitsunari, he will abandon his smaller territories and gamble his life in a final battle in Edo. Winning this battle gives Ieyasu a second chance to rebound from his defeat and face Yukimura at Sekigahara. If he loses either of these decisive battles, however, he will end his own life. During the [[Kessen III|third Kessen]], he is a valuable support (yet unplayable) character for Nobunaga. He usually leads a hardy spear or cavalry troop into battle, only using rifles at Nagashino. When he is first introduced, he is known as Motoyasu Matsudaira (松平 元康). Before Nobunaga learned Ieyasu's formal name, he called him by his childhood name, Takechiyo (竹千代), since he hasn't seen him since they were children. When he was a child, Nobunaga granted Ieyasu a small taste of freedom by running away from the guards within Owari. Though they were quickly captured, Ieyasu took the event to heart and they became fast friends. With his wife and children taken hostage, he is forced to fight against his friend when Yoshimoto is still alive. After the Imagawa family falls, he renames himself as Ieyasu and remains loyal to Nobunaga's cause. Learning that Nobunaga had actually survived Honnoji, he bitterly stifles his own plans for conquest to continue helping his friend. Ieyasu even helps Nobunaga in the epilogue battle against Yoshiaki and the Spanish navy. In this series, he also has a young concubine named Okatsu, who is believed to be one of Hanzō's descendants. Toukiden Ieyasu's soul is freed by the protagonist in Toukiden: The Age of Demons after they defeat Daimaen, and he speaks to him/her during his/her dream. Ieyasu wishes to help them bring peace to the land, an objective he once obtained but lost in when he perished fighting against the demons. His conscious is used by Kikka to locate the main demon they are searching for to stop the demonic horde surrounding Utakata Village. Nobunaga's Ambition In this series, Ieyasu's qualities are a mix of the best traits found among the three unifiers. Ieyasu's numbers are similar to Nobunaga's war and bravery stats and has parallels with Hideyoshi's intelligence and talents with government affairs. His defining trait are his high marks for morality, which sets him apart from the other two unifiers. He often has a unique ability to increase his defenses or his troop strength in the series. Ieyasu works best when marching with foot soldiers in war, though he often has a high proficiency with rifle troops. His name changes throughout his life as well as his accomplishments to end the period of wars often have special events dedicated to them. Ieyasu's death poem is featured in the newest title. During the online adaption of the series, he has already parted ways with the Imagawa family -though Yoshimoto is still alive in the game- as a level 70 daimyo. A reserved stoic leader, Ieyasu sets an example of serene mannerisms for his followers. He specifically characterizes anger a vice to victory. Although he acts with utter composure, his emotions are likely to rise in the heat of battle. Comparing himself to an immovable mountain, he boldly states that he is destined to win his every encounter. When in battle, Ieyasu casts protective spells on himself and his party. His special ability, "Ultimate Patience", casts a protective barrier on allies while boosting their magic and attack power. Tendou features the option of selecting his impostor for the first time in the series. His impostor has a higher sense of justice than the original but possesses lower ratings in war and bravery. Either version of Ieyasu can star in a scenario named Hotogisu no Yukue, a "what-if?" story of Ieyasu breaking ties with Nobunaga in 1590 to stake his own claim on the land. The real Ieyasu's version has him act as a sound and wise leader for his men. Again stressing patience, he seeks to create a lasting peace for the populace while being fair to the people. He preaches the risks and consequences of war to his generals, requesting they take each action with cautious clarity. During a tea ceremony with Imai Sōkyū, the renowned host asked Ieyasu of his most valued possession. The daimyo gives his answer as people, specifically honoring those who gave their lives for him and whose sacrifices he will always remember. Sōkyū is impressed with Ieyasu's answer and dubs him as the one who will truly lead the land. To further commemorate his recognition of the daimyo, he grants Ieyasu the treasured sword, Mikazuki Munechika, one of the five valued swords within the land. As thanks, Ieyasu swears a quicker end to the chaos. If Ieyasu causes the downfall of the Oda clan, he becomes nostalgic of his past with Nobunaga. He relates to Tadatsugu Sakai that he never believed himself capable of besting his friend even during his childhood days. Before Ieyasu can dwell further into the past and utter his adoration for Nobunaga, Tadatsugu stringently lectures his lord to not lose face as the land's next ruler. Laughing away his stagnant doubts, Ieyasu finally says goodbye to his days as Takechiyo. During the Toyotomi's fall, Ieyasu converses with Naomasa. He admits Hideyoshi to be the pure genius of the land and one who he can't hope to surpass. The daimyo thanks Naomasa and his other retainers' support as their ties were what truly granted them victory over their intelligent foe. Uniting the land as the real Ieyasu leads to a gradual yet steadfast path for generations of prosperity. By contrast, during the impostor's scenario, the real Ieyasu is swiftly killed by a ninja late at night when alone in his quarters. Discovered the next day by his closest retainers, they mourn their failure to protect their lord when he was at peril. Seeing Ieyasu's lookalike, Ieyasu Serada, present within the circle, Masanobu proposes a plan. To avoid having to tell the sad news to the public, the fake Ieyasu should pose as the real one and continue on with Ieyasu's ambitions. With the four generals agreeing to carry out their departed lord's vision, the look-alike agrees to the scheme. Throughout his conquests, however, he fears his origins as a no-name peasant might shine through and he may not be worthy of their departed lord's image. When rummaging through Ieyasu's belongings, he discovers a letter written by Ieyasu and presents it to those who know the secret. As he reads a passage describing harmony for the villagers and the land, the circle form a greater sense of dedication to their late lord's image. Therefore, when the look-alike Ieyasu confides his lack of conviction or ponders the virtues of his actions whilst defeating Nobunaga and Hideyoshi, the generals assure their steadfast belief in him and their departed lord. Should the land be united within this scenario, the other Ieyasu wants to continue spreading the Tokugawa's influence across the land in honor of their departed lord's image. Privately, he asks Ieyasu to give his blessings for him and the path he has chosen. Geten no Hana Background Story Geten no Hana's Ieyasu began his childhood as a political hostage under the Oda. He was treated well during his time in captivity, free to explore the outdoors as he pleased and learn herbalism. Ieyasu was taught martial arts and was a natural ace at archery, spearmanship, and swordsmanship. Happy to mingle within the Oda's generosity, Ieyasu met and befriended Nobunaga. Ever since they confessed to one another their respective desires for a peaceful land, the duo have been close friends ever since. Ieyasu was unaware that a slightly older princess from a reputed Oda retainer was attracted to him. Cornering him one day outdoors, she fondled him and nearly forced herself upon him. Scared, he pushed her away from him. He didn't intend to harm her and tried to be gentle, but she fell and was slightly injured. The princess's body recovered with time, but her pride was deeply wounded. As an act of revenge, she spread a scandalous lie that it was Ieyasu who forced himself upon her and hurt her. The other children distanced themselves from him and wouldn't believe in his innocence. Ieyasu felt guilty for harming the princess, too ashamed by his act to stand up for himself. Once the story reached Nobunaga's ears, he silenced the other children from spreading it. The princess's maids, however, believed their lady's dignity was still marred and started their own slander about Ieyasu. Their deception spread like wildfire and eventually sullied his vassals' reputations. The vassals who worried for him sought to prove their lord's innocence and good behavior by offering to have him accompany many of their daughters. Blaming himself for the ruckus he had inadvertently caused, Ieyasu began to fear women for their frightful tenacity and flees at the mere sight of them. He outgrew his bangs to avoid looking people in the eyes, gradually distancing himself from social gatherings. Yet he regretted his helplessness to address the princess's physical injury, privately intensifying his herbalism and aromatherapy studies. Next time someone is hurt, Ieyasu hopes to use his knowledge to save them from pain. He inherited leadership of the Tokugawa clan and the title as lord of Mikawa shortly before the main setting. However, Ieyasu is too insecure to willingly adopt the mantles with confidence. Nobunaga, worried for his friend and hoping to give him the time he needs to accept his new duties, quickly invites him to stay at Azuchi Castle. Ieyasu thanks his friend's generosity by serving him tea or by accompanying him on his random outings. Occasionally, he accepts Ranmaru's requests for a race around the castle grounds. He gains many new hobbies for himself and enjoys importing goods from Mikawa to entertain his guests, but Ieyasu continues to worry about the rumors regarding his inadequacy as leader. Story Events One of Hotaru's missions during her first week at Azuchi Castle is to locate the whereabouts of the rumored "Idaten incarnate" (韋駄天の君, idaten no kimi), a man known for his godlike speed. She does so by transforming herself into a maid and listening to their gossip. Once she learns Ieyasu's identity from them, she visits his manor under her Kikyou disguise per her master's instructions. Before she can formulate a proper introduction for herself, Nobunaga, who wanted to see his friend for some tea, sees her and barges into Ieyasu's manor with her. Nobunaga instructs her to hide behind his back as he nears his friend's quarters. When Ieyasu comes to warmly greet him, Nobunaga shoves Hotaru towards him. Ieyasu panics and faints on top of her. Nobunaga tosses his dazed friend on his back to save the maiden from his towering weight. When Ieyasu comes to moments afterwards, he flees from Hotaru and hides behind screen doors from the farthest side of the room. The Oda lord chastises his friend for his rudeness towards her, ushering him to come closer for a normal conversation. He promptly drills Hotaru on Ieyasu's titles since his friend is scared speechless before her. Wanting to help foster his friend's future, Nobunaga then issues an errand for Hotaru to fulfill during her one month stay: try to visit Ieyasu more often so he can conquer his fear over women. Hotaru may accept or lightly protest with Ieyasu, but Nobunaga's mind is set. He pressures his friend to invite the Akechi siblings to an outdoor tea ceremony they had planned in advance. Ieyasu promises to send a letter explaining the gathering's details to the Akechi manor. Seeing that the young man is at his limit tolerating her presence, she chooses to excuse herself. When Hotaru returns to give her report, Mitsuhide shows her the invitation and congratulates her for succeeding. He trusts her information gathering, further surprised that she could even speak to Ieyasu face-to-face. The siblings attend Ieyasu's tea ceremony on the last day of the week. Ieyasu continues to enjoy his friend's company during the main story events. He is the only one present who innocuously enjoys the lighter meanings of Mitsuhide's poem during the poetry gathering. Like the other Oda vassals, Ieyasu is taken aback by the attempted assassination during the firefly viewing banquet. Since Nobunaga departs for the capital the next day, Ieyasu feels he has no reason to stay without his friend present. He leaves the same day to return to Mikawa. His further activities in the default ending for Honnōji are not mentioned, but he cancels his plans in the "Shield of Azuchi" route. Yumeakari continues from an original ending to Honnōji which has Hotaru reveal her true identity to Ieyasu. She informs him of the danger, and his army arrives in time to reinforce Nobunaga at the burning temple. With his friend safe, Ieyasu returns to Mikawa. He attempts to rule his home province but continues to worry about the Oda's security. His duties are also hampered by his persistent fear of women; Hotaru lost track of time during the previous narrative to assist him in this endeavor. A month later, Ieyasu gives in to his curiosity and returns to Azuchi Castle. He first seeks to pay his respects to Nobuyuki by delivering an incense set to his manor, hoping to bring cheer the reclusive prisoner. Ieyasu nervously attends the banquet to congratulate the returning Hashiba army later the same day. During his stay at Azuchi Castle, Ieyasu casually receives reports from Mikawa. After the lantern gathering, Ieyasu is dragged by Nobunaga to a falconry session with him. Akatsuki, Nobunaga's hawk, suddenly becomes feral and wounds its owner. Ieyasu tries and fails to coax the bird back to him, fretting over the worrying turn of events with Ranmaru. During her investigation for Akatsuki's whereabouts, Hotaru requires a first hand account of the falconry incident and gets her chance when she overhears Ieyasu retelling the experience to Yoshiro. She must transform into Shichisuke to extract useful information from him. Although he is worried by the animal attacks that follow, he cannot suspect a direct cause for them. Ieyasu is unknowingly used by Hanbei to approach Nobunaga's horse, Kurogane, during the martial arts tournament. He believes the strategist shares his affection for animals and simply wants to admire Kurogane at a closer distance. Though he is the closest person next to Hanbei during the horse's attack, Ieyasu is too preoccupied by the danger posed to his friend to pay heed to Hanbei. At the conference held after the tournament, Ieyasu meekly protests to the hatred directed towards Iga and pleads for the retainers to wait for proper verification of the incriminating letter in the majority of the story routes. His words are heard but derided by the upset crowd. In the default route, the Oda-Iga alliance collapses and Iga is destroyed. Several days later, the deserted Hotaru receives news that the Oda warriors in Azuchi Castle were clawed and mauled to death by wild beasts. The report presumably includes Ieyasu into the mix. The Yumeakari ending has Hotaru reveal the forged Iga letter to the Oda inner circle. Ieyasu voices his honest faith in Hotaru's innocence and agrees to search for their real target. Hideyoshi asks him and Ranmaru to follow Hotaru and pass the news to not interrupt his talks at the Hashiba manor. During the second water lantern viewing, Ieyasu rejoices the harmonious end to the conflict and his belief in the Oda dream. Personal Routes Hotaru tries to help Ieyasu overcome his weakness with women, yet their conversations are strained at best. Hoping to learn more about him, she morphs into a maid and listens to his maids' gossip within the Tokugawa manor. They cease their chatter with their lord's return, hurrying to return to their daily chores. Hotaru doesn't want to startle Ieyasu in her current disguise so she transforms into a bird to depart. She accidentally bumps into Ieyasu during her flight. Though startled, he immediately gushes over her avian form with glee, exposing her to his benign adoration for animals. Their encounter is cut short by a maid who patronizes Ieyasu for aimlessly wandering outside his manor. Her interruption causes the young lord to revert to his usual sheepish self. During the second week of her stay, Hotaru happens to see Nobunaga and Ieyasu together. The Oda lord wants to go out with Ieyasu for falconry. He is miffed when his friend dances around his displeasure for the sport, preferring to have his friend be forward with his feelings. Ieyasu meekly suggests gathering herbs from the nearby mountains, an activity which perks Hotaru's genuine interest and support. Nobunaga is surprised and pleased to see his friend opening up to Hotaru. Even so, he is no mood for his passiveness and drags him away. Hotaru learns later that nothing was gained from their hunt, a result which causes Nobunaga to pout but pleases Ieyasu as the rabbits are safe. The following day Mitsuhide finds his sister walking through the castle grounds. He congratulates her for satisfying Nobunaga, stating her relation with the lord of Mikawa could benefit him in the future. As they talk, they notice Ieyasu nearby. He explains he is going to gather herbs by himself since his friend isn't interested. Mitsuhide entrusts Hotaru to the young man so they can spend more time together. At first, Ieyasu fears the princess would be terribly bored and quietly picks herbs by himself. When she volunteers to help and curiously asks him questions about their bounty, Ieyasu gradually loosens up to gently explain each plant's purpose. Hotaru, who has experience creating deadly poisons from plants for her training, freezes when he picks the aconite. She feigns ignorance when asking him about the flower. He notices her surprise when he explains its poisonous properties, quickly clarifying that he intends to use it for benign medicinal purposes. He believes he has startled her and sincerely apologizes. Hotaru muses on his ingenuity with the poison, an act which would have been unheard of within her ninja home. She covers up her knowledge by instead stating her genuine relief for Ieyasu's harmonious motivations. On the way back, Hotaru notices a venomous snake on the road ahead. Ieyasu doesn't see it so Hotaru decides to distract him away from it. Severely limited by her princess disguise and not wanting rouse suspicion, she decides to simply drop the herbs in her hands. He hears the falling plants and comes running to her side, drawing him away from the fleeing snake. While Hotaru is relieved nothing happened, Ieyasu frets over a shallow cut she had received on the back of her hand. He immediately grabs hold of her and performs first-aid, instructing her to follow certain procedures when she returns to the Akechi manor. She thanks him for his concern yet wonders if Ieyasu is fine touching her. It is only then that he realizes what he is doing and quickly escorts her back to the castle. The next day, Hotaru overhears an Oda youth and a Tokugawa retainer expressing concern for Ieyasu’s reputation of frailty. When she sees the man in question listening but leaving them be, Hotaru feels she needs to try harder for him. She gets her chance when she sees the same Oda youth plead for a sword sparring match with Ieyasu the next day. The Tokugawa lord politely declines the persistent youth, yet Hotaru convinces him to accept by asking him to view the request from another perspective. She reasons it would be good experience since the young man is asking for his company. Hesitantly agreeing to a single round, he amazes observers by expertly disarming the youth in a single move. He flees before anyone can congratulate him, accidentally dropping his private case in his panic. Hotaru delivers it to him and correctly guesses his reason for his refusals: his distaste for conflict. He contemplates to himself aloud, sharing his uncertainties as leader. Once he accidentally touches on his comfort being near her, he embarrassingly excuses himself to return to his manor. His retainer applauds the result of the sword match and encourages his lord to show off more of his talents. The young man believes Ieyasu should seal his love with Hotaru to solidify his future, a remark which flusters Ieyasu. He does consider his vassal's suggestion to take the princess on a date somewhere. A Tokugawa maid stops Hotaru during the third week of her stay. They overhear Ieyasu talking to a little bird which landed near his keep. She greets him and he invites Hotaru inside for tea, temporarily leaving her side to prepare the proper accommodations. The maid fears that his ignorance with women has offended her, citing his previous outings with Hotaru as unsightly and crude for a man of her lord’s stature. She pleads for the princess's forgiveness. Hotaru is puzzled by her concerns and explains her honest enjoyment in his company. Ieyasu accidentally overhears their conversation, only entering once they are finished. After the maid leaves, he thanks Hotaru for sticking up for him. He is touched when she replies she is only being honest with her thoughts. From her two visits, Ieyasu learns that Hotaru likes wild flowers. He gains the confidence to invite her to a trip to Lake Biwa during sundown. As she enjoys the view, he replies that it is his way of thanking her for helping him open his heart to another woman. When she gingerly prods about his fear for women, he reveals his past to her, adding that he feels hasn't made any progress since then. Not wanting to see him wallow in self-pity, Hotaru steps closer to him and reminds him of their first meeting. Before the youth couldn't stand being near her or look her straight in the eye. Assured that he has made some progress towards building his confidence, Ieyasu thanks her again. He states her support gives him the courage to better consider his future. When Mitsuhide orders her to assassinate Nobunaga a week later, Hotaru feels incredibly guilty for deceiving Ieyasu. He only knows Kikyou, the helpless princess, and not the real her. He gently asks for her company and opens up to her more each passing day. She appreciates his kindness yet is saddened by the burden of having to betray his trust by the end of the week. Trying to keep her disguise genuine, she accepts his invitations as she normally would, lying that her moments of poignant silence are caused by a minor ailment. One day, Mitsuhide visits the Tokugawa manor for some tea, surprised to hear that Hotaru is present. He notices the aconite in Ieyasu’s room and decides to revise his plans for the assassination. Rather than have her throw her kunai, he wants her to fetch an aconite from the mountains and use it to create a powdered poison. A crestfallen Hotaru fulfills the task within the night. Mitsuhide later uses the same poison on a serpent, demonstrating its quick acting potency to Nobuyuki. Amazed by its effectiveness, Nobuyuki agrees to use it to personally poison his brother at the firefly viewing banquet. Hotaru’s job for the banquet is to transform herself into a maid and deliver the rigged drink to Nobuyuki, giving the younger sibling the honor of killing his brother. Mitsuhide lies that his sister is too unwell to attend the festivities. As she finishes her mission with dread, Ieyasu approaches her to ask about the princess’s condition, wondering if the maid before him knows anything. He hopes to visit Kikyou later if he can, bashfully asking if she is well enough to see him. His pure compassion moves Hotaru to be true to herself. She hurries back to the Oda siblings, shouting that Nobuyuki’s tray has a poisoned drink on it. Her outburst alarms the guests and Nobuyuki initially tries to laugh away her claim. Nobunaga dares him to drink it, a demand which drains the color from his brother’s face. Mitsuhide, exasperated by his kunoichi’s sudden independence, surprises everyone by imbibing the drink himself. He compliments the bitter vegetable powder stirred within it. Nobuyuki blurts about the plot in his anger and, in the midst of Mitsuhide’s explanation to observers, discovers he had been deceived to show his true colors. His prior knowledge of the poison convinces Nobunaga to apprehend him. Ieyasu wonders how the maid knew of the drink and privately confronts her. Hotaru instructs him to visit the Akechi manor at night to learn the truth. When he arrives, he sees her as Kikyou and warmly presents her with a medicine he made to improve her health. She stops him before he can excuse himself for the evening, revealing her kunoichi form to him. Not wanting to lie to him any longer, she explains her true reasons for staying at Azuchi Castle. Although it was not used for the banquet, she confesses she did create a toxin using the aconite flower. Shocked and betrayed by the news, Ieyasu says everything she had told him as Kikyou must have been a lie and forlornly bids her farewell. Hotaru silently accepts his coldness towards her; although hurt by his words, his reaction is natural in her eyes. The kunoichi reports to Mitsuhide the next morning for her formal dismissal. Nobunaga is beside him and congratulates her on her service. He reveals that Ieyasu came to him the night prior to reveal her identity and pleaded for his friend to spare her from punishment. His visit wasn’t necessary, yet they appreciate the kindness behind his words. The Oda lord states his plans to have Ieyasu come with him to Honnoji for a Go tournament, inquiring if Hotaru will join them for a game as Kikyou. Pained at the thought of again hurting Ieyasu with fakery, she declines and leaves them. Mitsuhide catches onto his lord’s attempt to reunite the couple, advising him to believe in his kunoichi’s whimsicalness. Hotaru has no official reason to stay, but she doesn’t want to go home without at least seeing Ieyasu one more time. She transforms into a bird and flies near his manor. His retainers are concerned with letting him go in his sullen mood; he calmly assures them to wait at Azuchi Castle for his return. While he departs by himself, Hotaru descends and obediently flies onto his outstretched finger. She inwardly swears to stay by his side, wanting to be assured that he reaches the temple safely. Ieyasu fondly chats with the little bird during their leisurely horse ride, but he can’t keep his optimism for long. He reveals to his avian friend his true regrets over his final parting with Kikyou, feeling that he should have been more considerate to her and the angst she kept hidden from him. Staying true to her previous goal, she flies away from him when they reach their destination. On her flight back home, she spies Oda soldiers heading towards Honnoji. Turning back at once, Hotaru arrives to see the temple in flames. She transforms back into her kunoichi form and hurries inside the building to save Ieyasu, who is defending himself against Nobuyuki’s troops. Her leg is injured while she saves him from a zealous soldier. Ieyasu carries her in his arms and runs through the Oda troops, single-handedly defending them from their adversaries. When Hotaru protests the danger her injured state imposes for him, he firmly yells back that he wants to do it. Nobuyuki’s troops are driven back by Tokugawa vassals –who had secretly followed their lord out of concern for him– and by Mitsuhide’s reinforcements. Ieyasu lowers Hotaru to a safe place outside the temple and tends to her wound. Before he can run back into the temple to fight for his friend, Nobunaga interrupts him and states the fight is nearly over. Nobuyuki has been recaptured and everyone is safe. He is amused to see Hotaru there when she should have left for her home. Ieyasu is moved when she quietly reveals that she acted on her own will to save him. He escorts her on the road leading towards her ninja village, having her ride his horse to avoid stressing her leg. She stops him midway since outsiders would be killed upon sight. Thinking that this is their final goodbye, she tells Ieyasu her real name as a parting gift. As she turns to leave, Ieyasu gains the courage to speak his true affections for her and embraces her from behind. He is ready to accept his duties as lord and seeks to return to Mikawa with her by his side. She must temporarily leave him to report back to her village, yet the couple happily accept the proposal to spend their lives together. Shortly afterwards, they move to Mikawa. Their first act as a couple is trimming Ieyasu's bangs so he can view the world with confidence. As they leave their manor for a tour around the local town, he once again confesses his sincere appreciation for her. His Yumeakari route begins with Hotaru and Nobunaga simultaneously discovering that Ieyasu still has his fear of women. Hoping for his friend to finally overcome his past, Nobunaga orders Hotaru to spend more time with Ieyasu. He wants for Ieyasu to at least look at another woman in the eye and hold a decent conversation. Nobunaga leisurely threatens to dispel the Oda-Tokugawa alliance to motivate the sputtering Ieyasu. Hotaru wants to amend her failure from the previous story and gently encourages Ieyasu to collaborate with her. Their first normal chat occurs a day later when Hotaru expresses interest in his herbalism hobby. As he demonstrates herb grinding at her request, she shares her knowledge of herbs due to her shinobi training by informing him of the healing properties of ground sappanwood. Ieyasu is thrilled by her input and looks forward to purchasing it from the town later. Hotaru notices his relaxed composure and that he is looking her in the eye while talking to her. In their next meeting, she quickly swaps between transformations to make physical contact with him. Ieyasu is startled both times, yet he doesn't completely cave into his fear by running away from her. His accomplishments are minute, but she is happy to see him regain a sliver of confidence in himself. A week has passed since Hotaru apprehended an enemy spy within Azuchi Castle, yet she continues to worry about the weakness he abused in the night patrol. She has a hunch that it isn't addressed yet and decides to patrol herself on a night after her princess routine. The kunoichi flips onto the rooftops and immediately spots another enemy spy hopping nearby. When they clash blades, Hotaru spots Ieyasu taking a night stroll below. She fears for his safety and drops down to warn him of the danger. Her foe rushes for her unguarded back until Ieyasu takes Hotaru in his arms to deflect him. Hotaru recovers and knocks the spy out of commission. After she binds the spy's unconscious form into ropes, Hotaru thanks Ieyasu for his aid. He complements her handiwork before excusing himself. Since she is given a day off for the lantern festival, Hotaru decides to spend the time with Ieyasu. She has trouble locating him for during the day so she patrols the vicinity by herself at night. Ieyasu had been at the viewing villa with the others, but the maids' presence made him too nervous to revel it. He retired from the festivities early and happens to meet with Hotaru at the river. When Ieyasu apologizes for wasting her efforts, she voices her faith in his inner strength and her belief that he can change with time. Ieyasu cherishes her kindness yet fears he will keep running away from the problem if he becomes spoiled by her forgiveness. Wishing to do his best for the person he dearly respects, Ieyasu grabs her hands and struggles to smothers his fright before her. They are exhilarated when his trembling stops as it's a small step for Ieyasu conquering his fear over women. While they enjoy the spectacle of the water lanterns floating by, Hotaru learns Ieyasu's reasons for developing his peculiar phobia. He knows Nobunaga's desires for presenting the challenge to him and pledges on the lanterns to renew his mentality for the future. Two days later, Ieyasu invites Nobunaga, Mitsuhide, and Hotaru to his manor. He attempts to alleviate the mood by elaborating on the sweet incense he has burned for the occasion. When his friend pesters him to cut to the chase, Ieyasu asks for Hotaru to sit next to him. The generals are impressed that Ieyasu can be relaxed around her and congratulate his quick progress. Nobunaga expresses his gratitude to them and lifts his previous threat about the Oda-Tokugawa alliance. Though Hotaru is freed from her obligation to keep Ieyasu company, the youths are reminded that their ties to one another were arranged and struggle to cope being apart. News of Ieyasu's accomplishment spreads fast, and Ieyasu heckles him to join his daily chat with the maids. The Tokugawa lord plays along with the request for a time before excusing himself. He is perplexed that he doesn't feel joy with other women like he did with Hotaru. Hotaru had wanted to invite Ieyasu to a town outing with her until she saw him leave with the maids. His quick return surprises her, yet she presents her request. They leave for the streets together to buy sappanwood. The couple forget their original objective when they decide to reunite a lost girl to her mother. Hotaru discreetly transforms into a bird, scouts the streets, and guides them towards the worried parent. Ieyasu alleviates the girl's stress by carrying her onto his shoulders, giving her a higher vantage point over the bustling crowd. After Ieyasu gives his best wishes to the rejoined family, Hotaru applauds his improvement and compassion for others. Reminded of his earlier conversation with the maids, he shares that he must take delight in Hotaru's company because she is special to him. While her heart skips a beat, Ieyasu warmly invites her to visit him whenever she likes. During her visits, she becomes acquainted with Mikawa delicacies and Tadakatsu. About a week later, Hotaru is surprised when Ieyasu spontaneously visits the Akechi manor. He falls silent when permitted into her quarters and berates himself for falling back on old habits. He realized Hotaru is the one always suggesting their activities together or coming to visit him. Ieyasu wants to repay her generosity by inviting her for a midday walk at Lake Biwa. He chastises himself for getting cold feet before her, but Hotaru gladly takes him on his offer. Hotaru bashfully holds onto his cloak to keep themselves from being separated in the crowd; Ieyasu stifles his minor gripe for ignoring his hand as they gleefully take in the peaceful scenery. Gazing at Ieyasu's benign smile has Hotaru ponder if she has romantic feelings for Ieyasu. On a day before the martial arts tournament, Hotaru is stopped by Tadakatsu. He reports that his lord has left them in a daze and asks her to check on him. Worried that he could be brooding again, she finds him quietly feeding birds in the nearby forest by himself. Ieyasu explains he wanted peace and quiet to contemplate something. Her concern and company reminds him of his gradual changes in the last two weeks. Ieyasu reflects that he may be too greedy being the only one benefiting from their relationship until Hotaru interjects that she treasures the time they spend together. Her mindful reply leads to her mulling on her mission; when Ieyasu notices and offers to help, there are too many variables for Hotaru to be open about her task. She lies she is fine and excuses herself. The lone Ieyasu reflects that he must reserve his feelings for now yet yearns to somehow support her. When the public hearing against Iga takes place, a pensive Ieyasu frets over Nobunaga's silence. Believing in his earlier stated wishes, he gains the courage to speak in Hotaru's defense. He declares that he knows the Shield of Azuchi and retells Hotaru's merciful conduct with the spies she captures. He is open with his trust and faith in her before the disbelieving crowd, threatening to side with Iga if everyone continues to doubt him. Nobunaga finally speaks to call off the attack on Iga; destroying a ninja village isn't worth the loss of his Tokugawa alliance. In exchange, he orders for Ieyasu to find definitive proof of Iga's innocence. Ieyasu hesitates for a few moments before proclaiming that his army will leave as soon as possible for Iga. Hotaru, who had been secretly watching these proceedings, is surprised and touched by Ieyasu's boldness. Mitsuhide grants her the permission to guide Ieyasu to the village, making an excuse for Kikkyou's absence to the maids. Hotaru runs to the castle gates and reunites with Ieyasu before his departure. She explains her intentions and thanks him for his generosity. The kunoichi is surprised to learn Ieyasu would gladly face any peril if it meant he could repay everything she has done for him. They arrange for her to follow the Tokugawa army in her avian form and present her kunoichi form once they near the village. Along the way, Ieyasu halts his army when he notices a bird nest has fallen from a faraway tree. He wishes to place it back on its perch, apologizing for the minor inconvenience it poses to his men. Ieyasu goes alone to restore it, and Hotaru welcomes him in her kunoichi form. While they admire the simple act of kindness, the doors of the nearby temple suddenly rattle. Realizing that someone might be trapped within it, Ieyasu rams through the doors to free the person within it. They are shocked to see Kanbei bound in rope and bleeding from the injuries he sustained trying to free himself. Ieyasu treats his wounds before the strategist insists on being briefed of events after the martial arts tournament. He is too weak to move at will, so he instead informs them of Hanbei's master plan. Kanbei urges them to leave him and return to Azuchi Castle at once to stop Hanbei. The Tokugawa army return by the evening the moment when Hanbei starts to control his hounds. Ieyasu regrets he can do nothing for the guard who is mortally poisoned and instructs the patrolling officer to report their findings to Nobunaga. He fights and orders the Tokugawa army to stand firm while Hotaru transforms into a bird to locate Hanbei. She tries the Hashiba manor first and Hideyoshi quickly catches onto her objective; he goes with her in her search. Meanwhile, Nobunaga is informed of the ruckus and hurries to Ieyasu's assistance. Ieyasu detects the hounds' abnormal focus on his friend and tells him to fall back. He swears to protect him with his life as part of their alliance. Nobunaga obeys, accepting his friend's determination and renewed confidence. Hotaru and Hideyoshi rush to aid Ieyasu. An eavesdropping Hanbei sees his master and immediately calms the dogs. At his master's command, Hanbei reveals himself and sincerely apologizes for the burdens his actions posed to Hideyoshi and Kanbei. He draws a kunai and instantly stabs himself. Ieyasu and Hotaru react quickly to save his life, working together to stop his bleeding. Hideyoshi later reports that Hanbei has survived. Mitsuhide chases out the dogs and covers the tunneled hole from the mountain. Kanbei returns to the castle on his own accord to come clean about the strategists' crimes. When Ranmaru and Mitsuhide thank him and begin to blame their neglect for the current incident, Ieyasu modestly insists he acted only because he received Kanbei's input. He applauds their efforts to restore their spirits. Nobunaga delays his judgment by placing the injured Hanbei on house arrest. He dismisses the others, telling Ieyasu to join him within his tea room. Hotaru is curious and listens on their conversation. With Iga cleared of suspicion, Ieyasu wishes to return to Mikawa. He plans to rule the east for the Oda's dream, aspiring to someday become an admirable leader like Nobunaga. The friends stay merry, but Hotaru is hurt by the news. She remembers Ieyasu's true station and regrets that they can no longer be with one another. She morosely slips back to the Akechi manor. After the Hashiba receive their punishment to pacify Shikoku, a banquet is held to celebrate their departure and Ieyasu's return to Mikawa. Everyone gives their well wishes to both parties except for Hotaru. She spends the time willing herself to part ways with Ieyasu to respect his responsibilities abroad. When the members are retiring from their seats, Ieyasu approaches Hotaru. They try to speak at the same time, and Ieyasu politely lets the lady say her piece first. Hotaru forces herself to smile as she bids farewell to him, giving him a medicine box as her parting gift. Ieyasu likes her present but cannot condone leaving her. With all the courage he can muster, he shouts his love for her and his wishes for Hotaru to join him at Mikawa. Nobunaga and the others overhear his loud confession and are amused by their union. While Hotaru stutters about her duties at Azuchi, Mitsuhide and Nobunaga teases that she can still work for the Oda dream elsewhere. Embarrassed but happy with his extroverted display, the couple are excited to live together in Mikawa with everyone's blessings. Ieyasu and Hotaru marry in Mikawa. He becomes a fair leader who oversees his duties and creates medicines for his people. One day, Hotaru finds him while he is wandering the countryside looking for herbs. They have been living together for some time, but they continue to spend their days like they did at Azuchi Castle. Neither one of them has romantic experience, and Ieyasu feels guilty not giving his lover special treatment. Hotaru suggests that they should try experimenting to test their respective comfort levels. Timidly obliging to her suggestion, he hugs and kisses her. He is too embarrassed to do more so he showers her with his honest adoration. His downloadable scenario is an extension of his romance ending. Hotaru returns from patrolling the town at night, happy to report that everything peaceful. Ieyasu feels awkward giving his wife missions but is happy by her report. He offers to burn incense to lighten the mood. Hotaru mentions she has some as a souvenir and accidentally presents him with her kunoichi fragrance. His genuine delight for the unfamiliar gift discourages her from swapping it, so Hotaru reluctantly burns it. He is enchanted by the scent to come closer to her, bashfully asking if she is comfortable with him being closer to her. Hotaru can answer him with gutso or reassurance before he gently embraces her. Ieyasu reiterates his simple joy of snuggling with his wife. Saihai no Yukue Ieyasu appears as Mitsunari's arch nemesis in Saihai no Yukue. Compared to his other Koei counterparts, he is a composed and hardened skeptic who comes from a decorated background severely alienating him from Mitsunari. With an unmistakable presence of authority and wisdom, he beats Mitsunari in every aspect for commanding armies into war. Ieyasu has a wily sense of humor, amused when his rivals' gain the upper hand against him. He leads the Eastern Army to conquer the land for his own. Like Mitsunari, he also possesses the mystical power, "Heaven's Eye", an ability that allows the user to see other people's thoughts and seemingly read the flow of battle. The two rivals met a year prior to Sekigahara as Mitsunari sought refuge in his mansion from an assassination attempt. While debating with his rival, Mitsunari glimpses into his heart and sees that he desires to create his own land for peace. He becomes aware of the youth's Heaven's Eye and is interested in the younger man's capabilities. Near the end of Sekigahara, Mitsunari glimpses into his mind once more and realizes that Ieyasu foresaw a different future, in which the Eastern Army was victorious and had Mitsunari facing his execution. Beaten by the younger man's stronger will, he loses the battle. Mitsunari, who doesn't want to see more deaths on the field, spares his life. Ieyasu then reveals that he was sent there by Lady Yodo, who pleaded with him to end Mitsunari's supposed tyranny. After her will is broken, Ieyasu leaves her services and returns to Edo. Three years later, he unites the land and burns down Osaka Castle. Mōri Motonari: Chikai no Sanya Introduced as young Takechiyo in Mouri Motonari: Chikai no Sanya, the boy is on the run from Imagawa soldiers. Captured by Oda scouts, he and his party are escorted back to Owari as a political hostage. While entering the Oda castle, Takechiyo meets the callous Nobunaga. Later, when his father dies in battle, Nobunaga arrogantly informs the isolated youth of the news. As the devastated child breaks down in tears, the teenager pushes the boy to abandon his sentimental ties to the dead and harden himself for the future. Alone and forced to think about his future survival, Takechiyo complies. Growing up as Motoyasu Matsudaira, he feels no inhibitions as he abandons his family alliance with the Imagawa clan after Okehazama. Seeking profit in joining the Oda, he changes his family name to discard his past ties to the Imagawa and offers his services to Nobunaga. He uses the pretense of friendship to get close to the daimyo and is quickly accepted without a second thought. While the Oda suffers troubles in the west from various rebelling factions, Nobunaga harshly pushes the responsibilities of the entire eastern defense to Ieyasu. As a reward, Nobunaga entreats Ieyasu for a time in Azuchi Castle. Soon after, he witnesses Mitsuhide voicing his concerns of spreading out the Oda troops and asks for Nobunaga to reconsider his planned attack on the Mōri. Taking note of Mitsuhide's frustration after their lord's outburst, Ieyasu replies that perhaps Nobunaga has gone too far and should be stopped for the good of the land. He feigns the remark as a harmless joke, but Ieyasu actually schemes to use Mitsuhide as his puppet. When Honnoji occurs, Ieyasu makes a slippery getaway through Iga to avoid further ties with Mitsuhide and leaves the general to die at the hands of the Mōri army. Taking refuge in Mikawa, he begins his plans to eradicate the rest of the Oda so his rule would be undisputed. He "rescues" Nobukatsu Oda from the Akechi army and asks the Oda remnants to join him. Somehow, he found Shikanosuke's son in an attempt to personally wreck Terumoto's resolve. Ieyasu builds his fortifications before he unleashes his forces against the Mōri army at Sekigahara. Retreating to Gifu Castle when his forces are defeated, Ieyasu hopes to use the castle's history as inspiration for his final battle with the Mōri. Losing his finest generals in their fateful battle, he barely manages to flee from his adversaries. Ieyasu's guards eventually leave his side until he is left alone at an unnamed beach. Collapsing due to the deep wounds he has suffered, Ieyasu recognizes the area from his childhood days. It is the same spot he visited with his parents to view the sea for the first time. Realizing it was the last time he remembered being happy, Ieyasu cries bittersweet tears of nostalgia as he dies. Character Information Development At first, Ieyasu was designed to be a solid yet peculiarly incompetent warlord. He is meant to be seen as a rather lucky leader with good men by his side. His armor was given a turtle motif to reflect his sturdy yet almost cowardly nature. The director and producer stated that this was done since the first game's focus was Nobunaga and Hideyoshi in the following expansion, meaning that Ieyasu's exploits had to be cut back to compensate. Since the focus of the second game was introducing Sekigahara, Ieyasu's design was altered for a more heroic impact. His physical features were also changed to make him seem like a "friendly uncle" with a more tolerant nature. Ieyasu's overall design surrounded the famed historical explanation for Ieyasu's figure and personality, in that he had a "tanuki body shape". Though they wanted to keep his spear, they rounded it out slightly to keep in touch with the tanuki motif. The helmet he wears in this game is very similar to the actual helmet he historically wore at Sekigahara. Personality At first, Ieyasu is generally seen as a panicky and somewhat incompetent leader with very talented generals under his command and mostly luck on his side. He becomes a sturdy, keen, and responsible individual as he appears in more games. Valuing a slow and steady approach to most problems, he believes that he should endure any burden in order to realize a harmonious future for everyone. Knowing that he can't achieve this vision by himself, he is willing to use and accept any who believe in him. Although he is known to sometimes give into frustration and bitterness during his second appearance, he is more compassionate towards his rivals in his newest appearance. His rivals usually deem his slow rise to power as underhanded and wily; the more outspoken individuals occasionally ridicule his appearance and demeanor with the unflattering "tanuki" nickname. In the English script for Samurai Warriors 2, this is usually replaced with various jokes regarding his weight. Regarding his friendship with Nobunaga, Ieyasu respects and admires him. However, he also acts subservient -more so in his second appearance- to his friend's dark sense of humor. Though they make an unlikely pair, both men know that they share the same dream for peace. He believes in and cares for each of his vassals and allies, even the ones he doesn't necessarily agree with on a personal level, such as Kojirō and Kiyomasa. He acts heroically with the ones closest to him and greatly praises their efforts. If he thinks that he is able, Ieyasu will try to support their duties. When his vassals are in danger, Ieyasu easily becomes emotional when seeing them suffer on the battlefield. On the other hand, Ieyasu holds various levels of appreciation and doubt towards his friend and ally, Masamune. During the Warriors Orochi series, he shares an affinity with Zhou Tai, Sun Quan, Taigong Wang, and Liu Bei. Geten no Hana Ieyasu is a kind-hearted genius of many intricate talents. He is a bibliophile who can recite definitions with perilous accuracy; he is a doctor who can accurately pinpoint a victim's symptoms and treat them with the proper cure; he is an outdoors explorer who treks the most cricked mountain paths with unsurmountable ease; he is a cultured master of the tea ceremony who brews even the simplest of teas with elegant finesse; he is an animal enthusiast who knows to cure for each animal he crosses; he is an expert swordsman whose focus is staunch and whose movements are as smooth as silk; he is a lover of peace and patience who avoids perpetuating unnecessary conflict. Nobunaga appreciates his friend's innocuous compassion and gifted versatility, affectionately referring to him as his "ace in the hole". The two youths often fondly reminisce about their childhood days during their meetings together, sharing open smiles and trust in one another. Unfortunately, Ieyasu's past is also what binds him. He is too haunted by the isolation and trepidation he felt from the incident during his hostage days to commit himself to opening to others, petrified by the thought of possibly causing others burden. Ieyasu would rather try to find compromises and avoid conflict, yet his peaceful rationale is often considered eccentric and weak for a man of his stature. His introverted hobbies and fear of women leads others to mistakingly think that he is a pathetic recluse, many worrying about the Tokugawa's future with him in command. Even his loyalists –who have genuine faith in their lord's qualities and goodness– find themselves reluctantly agreeing with the negative rumors about him. At a lost what to do, Ieyasu is often timid and shy when people confront or patronize him. He feels he is too inept to argue against them. Although he politely socializes with Nobunaga's closest retainers, he tends to only find some common ground with Mitsuhide due to their quaint, traditional tastes. Sometimes, he only feels true comfort by mumbling his morose anxieties to any animal companion who enters his doorstep. Hotaru initially tells herself that it's a part of her mission to be near him, but she is instinctively compelled to nurture rather than persecute him. She considers him to be a frail soul who is forced by tradition to live up to his responsibilities at first, sympathizing with his uncertainties for the future. Wishing to see him regain his confidence, she tenderly praises his qualities as a person. Though frightened at the start of their relationship, Ieyasu comes to appreciate her selfless caring; her benign words of support inspires him to have more faith in the world around him. Rather than feel handicapped by his fear, he warmly accepts her as the only woman he wants to speak to and gradually expresses his deepest feelings to her. Ever so slowly, the young couple are attracted to their pure charity for one another, each cherishing the other's gentle thoughtfulness and pleasantry. Both of them are new to romance, yet they approach it together with serene candor. Ieyasu is determined to someday properly express his deepest intimacy for Hotaru in a way which isn't too forceful or hard on her. He wishes to appear manly and reliable to her rather than "cute and adorable". Character Symbolism He's symbolized by the words "future" (将) and "unite" (統) and yellow oval leaves in the Samurai Warriors series. His third weapon is named after a quaking sound of a cannon, a siege weapon deployed by Tokugawa troops during the Osaka Campaign. A quaking explosion (Power) and a violent quaking (Speed) appear with the weapon's variations. Ieyasu's titles in Samurai Warriors 2 are "Lord of Mikawa", "The Persevering", "Eastern Champion", "Patient Ambition", "Shōgun", "Great Patriarch", and "Legacy Forger" (in the Xtreme Legends expansion). Ōhatsusewakatakeru-no-Mikoto forms the namesake of Ieyasu's fourth weapon. His namesake is another name for Emperor Yūryaku, the Twenty-first Emperor of Japan. He has been described as a person who at first despised killing, weary of even hunting for wild boar for food. However, he eventually wished to strengthen not only the royal line, but his family's influence with his actions. By doing so, he wished to rule over a land of peace. According to the Kiki and Furukoto Fumi, Emperor Ankō, Ōhatsusewakatakeru's older brother from the same mother, had assassinated his rival to power for the throne, Ōkusa-no-Miko (one of the princes of the nineteenth emperor). Emperor Ankō made Ōkusa's wife his empress and raised Ōkusa's son, Mayowa-no-Ōkimi, as his stepchild. However, when a young Mayowa learned the truth of his real father, he killed Emperor Ankō by stabbing him whilst he slept. Learning of Mayowa's instigation, Ōhatsusewakatakeru led his troops to suppress them. By killing all the instigators and other defiant members of royalty, Ōhatsusewakatakeru was then enthroned with the title Yamato Ōken. Later in his reign, he initiated a campaign to capture Korea and tried to conquer the Three Kingdoms: Silla, Baekje, and Goguryeo. He allegedly succeeded once against Baekje in 476 but was beaten back by locals during the following year. Ōhatsusewakatakeru died when he was twenty-six years due to illness, although it has been argued that he was poisoned or assassinated by using discreet means. Ieyasu's fifth weapon, "East Illumination Hollyhock Fire Festival", has three namesakes. The first originates from his posthumous name, Tōshō Daigongen, or Great Gongen of East Illumination. A single character of the weapon's name (葵) is taken from the name of the iconic Tokugawa family coat of arms, the three hollyhock leaves (三つ葉葵). The hollyhock was believed to be an auspicious symbol of divine protection, originally seen as an emblem with two leaves throughout shrines in Kyoto. Ieyasu's version is believed to be a deviation on the duo leaves symbol by adding one more leaf for extra fortune. A fire festival is the last part of the weapon's name, a traditional celebration of flames that dates from the Warring States period. Fire festivals continue to be held throughout Japan, two of which happen within modern day locations of archaic Mikawa. The original name for his personal item in Warriors Orochi is Zhenguan Zhengyao, the memoirs of Emperor Taizong. Emperor Taizong is considered one of the greatest rulers in Chinese history. His reign prospered with a rich economy and well armed military. Learning from his reign is highly recommended for future generations of rulers. Zhenguan Zhengyao includes biographies of his various retainers, each revered for contributing greatly to the government affairs. Voice Actors * R. Martin Klein - Samurai Warriors (English-uncredited) * Vladimir Saklikov - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) * Dave Mallow - Warriors Orochi series, Samurai Warriors 3 (English-uncredited) * Paul Dobson - Kessen (English) * Dan Woren - Kessen III (English-uncredited) * Wendee Lee - Kessen III; as a child (English-uncredited) * Jōji Nakata - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Tessho Genda - Kessen (Japanese) * Hideo Ishikawa - Kessen III (Japanese) * Akemi Satō - Kessen III; as a child (Japanese) * Kenshō Ono - Geten no Hana * Toshio Furukawa - CR Sengoku no Arashi ~Nobunaga no Shou~ * Kenji Akabane - Sengoku Pachislot Nobunaga no Yabou ~Tenka Sousei~ Live Action Performers *Takashi Sugiura - Sengoku Bushou Matsuri *Rintaro Kato - as Tokunyawa Ieyasu in Butai Nobunyaga no Yabou *Riku Midorikawa - as Tokunyawa Ieyasu in Butai Nobunyaga no Yabou (Nyan) Quotes :See also: Ieyasu Tokugawa/Quotes *"Patience is the key to any battle." *"Loyal retainers are precious treasures. And that makes me the wealthiest man of all." *"Peace and honor are not always the same. Peace is a safe and happy livelihood for all. All people deserve peace, and to rob them of it in the name of honor is a contradiction. Common men must be allowed to live so they may discover honor for themselves. This is what Mitsunari fails to understand. For his short-sightedness, he will dearly pay." *"Let us dash towards peace together, Toukai Teioh!" *"Lord Nobunaga, I am still grateful for the care you showed me when I was a child. We would often celebrate the nearby festivals together." :"I know that you have always supported me. As though you were my shadow. So then my shadow, after you have followed me for so long, what do you want to do once you have surpassed me?" :"No! I would never...!" ::~~Ieyasu and Nobunaga‎; Sengoku Musou 3: Empires *"Lord Ieyasu, how much more longer will it be until a land of peace is a reality? Can we really create the serenity we desire? I must confess... there are times when I wish to leave this world again." :"Do not lose faith, my friend. You are not alone in this task, for we seek and support one another for the same goal. ...Even if Lord Mitsuhide were to desert, I will never abandon you or myself to despair. No matter what name, attire, or profession you would have, I would surely come to your aid!" :"Lord Ieyasu..." ::~~Mitsuhide and Ieyasu; Sengoku Musou 3: Empires *"You're Ieyasu!? If you ask me, you're scheming something!" :"(laughs) How refreshing to hear your thoughts so directly. You truly have Lord Nobunaga's blood within you." :"You're not mad for what I said? What are you, a saint?" :"I know you're just testing me. I've heard rumors that Lord Nagamasa's daughters are wise beyond their years, but the rumors hardly do you justice. The land would truly benefit having more people like you, Lady Ogō." ::~~Ogō and Ieyasu; 100man-nin no Sengoku Musou *"You seem an honorable man... Why would you fight alongside such a monster?" :"We all have our burdens to bear. Endurance in adversity is the greatest quality of man." ::~~''Guan Ping and Ieyasu; Warriors Orochi'' *"I fight for the people. And a better world! I cannot lose!" :"It is a great honor to face you in battle!" ::~~Liu Bei and Ieyasu; Warriors Orochi 2 *"Master Susano'o, you are a solitary warrior who only believes in his own strength. What does the word comrade mean to you, then?" :"Comrade? You mean those pathetic weaklings that I am forced to protect?" :"No, I mean those with whom you combine your strength, to achieve that which you could not manage alone." ::~~Ieyasu and Susano'o; Warriors Orochi 3 *"Mitsunari... I applaud your boldness. Your loyalty to the Toyotomis... is admirable. But honor alone will not bring what you seek. I will triumph... and forge a new world of my own design! My world!!" ::~~Before Sekigahara; Kessen *"If Lord Nobunaga was born to be a hunting falcon, I was born to be a sea bird bound to the shore." ::~~Comment about taking over Nobunaga's ambition; Kessen III *"Well now, Mitsunari. Osaka Castle is mine and the Toyotomi have fallen. You have promise in your eyes and I fancy we get along well enough. Would you care to join me in creating a good land for all?" :"...I'm a dunce in politics. My record as a minister is dented with errors. I would only get in your way. And I mean to wander with my code of justice for now on." :"..." :"I know your good will and qualifications. Everything will be better in your hands. But the moment I know you're leading the land down a dark path, expect me to do anything I can to stop you." :"(laughs) I see. I look forward to that day. Safe journey, friend." ::~~Ieyasu and Mitsunari; Saihai no Yukue *"Master Nobunaga's horse always looks so magnificent... It has a silky, straight mane and clear, bright eyes... It's very adorable." :"All I heard coming from your mouth was "cute, cute, cute". At least praise its function for me. Ah, that reminds me. When you were ten or so, I gave you a horse. You suddenly said to me, "Master Nobunaga, I want that one." I remember being surprised by that." :"I-I didn't say it like that! I just wanted to compliment it like this lovely horse beside us..." :"Nope, I heard you definitely say it. What a bold man you are." :"I can't believe I said that... I may have been young, but I was so terribly rude to you! Um, but... I remember I was very happy when you did give it to me." :"Nah. It meant that the horse was suited for you. However, next time you want something, buy it yourself." :"O-Of course! We aren't children anymore. I'll try my best by myself." ::~~Ieyasu and Nobunaga; Geten no Hana *"Our little Ieyasu's medicines are the pride of the castle. Maybe I should take one for myself." :"Are you ill, Master Hideyoshi? If it's something I can help with, please don't hesitate to ask." :"(grunt) Such a merciful and trustworthy gaze... Dare I ask someone so honest my plea? Do I dare? Yup, I do~. One love potion please!" :"Is... that what you want?" :"Yeah, yeah. Something good that me and another person can gulp down. It's gotta work right away!" :"Right away? Uh, um, let me think... Incense might change a person's mood a little. But it will be difficult to make one that can instantly trigger the right mood... No, it's Master Hideyoshi's request so I must... Hmm..." ::~~Hideyoshi and Ieyasu; Geten no Hana Yumeakari Gameplay Samurai Warriors 2 Ground Attacks : : Aims his spear downward and fires the ground beneath him. Breaks enemy guard. : , : Slashes upward, launching enemy into the air : , , : Fires a blast from his spear which dizzies the enemy. : , , , : Horizontally slashes the enemies in front of him : , , , , : Fires three cannonballs upward which launches the enemy : , , , , , : Fires his spear downward, creating a shockwave around him : , , , , , , : Fires a blue laser beam in a straight line in front of him : , , , , , , , : His spear sprays fire in an arc in front of him; has the added Fire element : , , , , , , , , : (Xtreme Legends only) After some preparation, he fires three cannonballs : , , , , , , , , , , , : Does a series of slashes and follows with five fired cannonballs : , : Jumps down making a shockwave : , : Fires a cannonball downward : : While standing still, Ieyasu fires five homing cannonballs. It takes time for him to "reload" between each shot. In his True Musou version, he'll fire quick three rows of cannonballs before finishing. In his level 3 version, he fires many more cannonballs while being supported by an overhead cannonball volley. :R1 + : Ieyasu shoots a single cannonball in front of him. :R1 + : Ieyasu readies himself and fires five homing cannonballs in front of him. :Personal Skill: (Pressure) Push back enemies by tapping while guarding. Mounted Attacks : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , , , , : ;Warriors Orochi Moves remain the same except he loses his C9 and his Level 3 Musou. He also gains a different R1 skill. :R1: readies his spear on his shoulder and fires a long blast of energy. Can be interrupted during the move's execution. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Swings weapon with enough force to unleash a strong gust of wind. :Triple Attack 2: Stabs the ground to generate a large column of air. :Triple Attack 3: Fires a gas-filled cannonball unto the nearest floor. Samurai Warriors 3 Keeps the same moveset with the following additions. : (Ultimate/Kaiden): Positions himself to fire and shoots a cannonball in front of him, causing a massive explosion. :Spirit Cancel: ;Warriors Orochi 3 :R1: Fires a beam of light that knocks the enemy into the air. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Shoots several laser beams on the ground repeatedly. Attack's trajectory can be altered at will. Samurai Warriors 4 Mighty strike is the same as Deadlock Attack. Retains the same moveset with the following alterations. : : Finisher changes to him tipping cannonspear upwards and firing four giant cannonballs to rain down before him. :Rage Attack/Musou Gokui effect: Hyper Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , : Fighting Style Weapons :See also: Ieyasu Tokugawa/Weapons Samurai Warriors 4 Rare Weapon Acquisition *Stage: The Ōsaka Campaign (Legend of a Land United) Historical Information Ieyasu Tokugawa'' ''was the founder and first shogun of the Tokugawa shogunate of Japan which ruled from the Battle of Sekigahara in 1600 until the Meiji Restoration in 1868. Ieyasu seized power in 1600, received appointment as shogun in 1603, abdicated from office in 1605, but remained in power until his death in 1616. His given name is sometimes spelled Iyeyasu, according to the historical pronunciation of we. Ieyasu was posthumously enshrined at Nikkō Tōshō-gū with the name Tōshō Daigongen. Gallery Trivia *In the Sengoku Jidai themed comic, Sengoku Angelique, Marcel acts as the Ieyasu of the cast. His full name is "Tokugawa Marcel Ieyasu". *Dai Kawai, the planner of Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd, cosplayed as the Samurai Warriors Ieyasu in the limited seating Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd Experience Conference. External Links *Official Geten no Hana Twitter account __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Saihai no Yukue Characters Category:Geten no Hana Characters Category:Toukiden Souls